This invention relates to a board-type golf game.
Many types of board golf games have been suggested in the past to duplicate the game of golf as played on a typical course. However, the previous games have lacked the simple and uncomplicated playing techniques necessary to hold player interest and simultaneously present to the players the many different types of situations actually encountered on the golf course.
More recently, several games, such as suggested in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,658,339 and 3,826,498, respectively issued to Boileau and Monek, have been suggested, but these games only simplify play to some extent, and fail to present to the board player the actual playing situations encountered on the course. They also fail to require judgment of line of play, as on a regular course, or to provide the chance and variety of shots necessary to hold player interest.